Please Don't Leave Me
by MiraiArtist
Summary: After the journey, back home is pretty much the same. Except for one thing. Syaoran is called back to complete his job in Egypt.
1. The Beginning

Hey there!  
This is my very first fanfiction story.  
I chose to do a Tsubasa-based story because I think that I've personally grown very found of the series due to many cosplays with my godmother, MiraiTrunksLove.  
Hope you enjoy!  
~Brandon Pacheco

Please, Don't Leave Me ;  
Written by: Brandon Pacheco

Sakura approached her castle. "Finally." She thought to herself. She was immediately greeted by all the townspeople, who gave her apples and bread. She smiled and said, "Please, no, I can't take from you," turning down all the gifts. She walked into the castle, and smelt the scent of desserts, and turkey.  
She noticed that the chefs were placing things on the large dining room tables that were set up from one end of the large ballroom to the other. She heard a familiar voice. She peered her head over her left shoulder and saw Touya. She shouted "Touya!" and she ran as fast as she could to give him a hug. "Hey there brat, How was your trip?" He said patting the top of her hair. She chuckled, responding with "It was good… Did you miss me?" Touya chuckled back saying, "Of course I did, kid. Now get ready to eat, and where Syaoran?" Sakura looked up to stare at her brother. _"He always bugs me about Syaoran…"_ She thought to herself. "He's at his house, getting changed… Why?" She asked. Touya said "Don't worry." Touya began to walk away, but something crossed Sakura's mind. "Hey Touya…" she said softly. He looked back at Sakura, "What is it?" he said. "Does this mean that I can go out more? You know, like to see Syaoran and the townspeople." She added in quickly. She kept her head dead so that Touya could only see the top of her head. Touya smiled, "We'll see." Sakura sighed. She heard the door open and ran to see who it was. It was Syaoran! "Syaoran!" She shouted. "Princ- Sakura!" He stuttered, remembering how upset she gets when she is called 'Princess'. "I have something to say at the dinner." Syaoran added into the conversation. Sakura was curious to know so she asked, "Why can't you tell me now." Syaoran replied, "It's a surprise." She glanced down to the floor looking upset. Syaoran chuckled leading her into her room. Syaoran stood outside as Sakura got changed. When she came out, she was dressed in a beautiful gown that had a pink butterfly on her chest and consisted of many yellowish beads. Syaoran had got a similar outfit on, it was vey dressy so they would match.

They headed down the large staircase. Syaoran offered his right hand, "May I?" He said. Sakura began to blush. Sakura nodded her head as formal music started to play. Once everyone noticed that they were coming down the many steps, they all stood behind their chairs. Once they hit the last step, they heard tons of chattering. A little girl dressed in a lilac ruffled dress, peered out from behind her mother and tugged on the bottom of her mothers dress. She pointed to Sakura and said "Wow! Mommy look! She's beautiful! I want to be as pretty as her when I get married." Sakura stopped. She glanced at the little girl, and walked towards her. The little girl seemed scared that she would get into trouble. Sakura asked for the little girl's hand. She grabbed the little girl and held her. "Do you know how to dance?" The little girl smiled. She blushed when she saw her neighbour, who was also young. She had a crush on the little boy. Sakura called the little boy, who was willing to come over, looking as if he had no fear of her. "Will you dance with her?" The little boy nodded and took her and as they shuffled around the ballroom. Sakura walked back to Syaoran and they danced until the little kids ran back to their parents. Afterwards, Sakura and Syaoran to a seat at the Head Table and they all began to eat.  
After they ate, Syaoran stood up announcing his news. "Thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make. As many of you know, I am an archaeologist. Upon my arrival I got a call that I had to go back to find Queen Cleopatra's remains in Egypt. I'm leaving in two days. Please wish me luck." Sakura's eyes began to water. _"This can't happen"_ she thought to herself. _"We just got back from our journey..."_ she stood up and ran to her room, crying. She felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. Syaoran didn't know what to do. He ran after Sakura and knocked on her bedroom door. "Hey, can we talk?" Syaoran said.


	2. Whyre You Leaving?

Sakura peeked her nose out of the door. "How could you?..." She said in tears. Syaoran was stumped. He didn't know what to do to make the Princess happy again. "Would you want me not to go?" Syaoran replied. _'What a question.'_ Sakura thought to herself. Of course she didn't want Syaoran to go, but she didn't want to come in between his personal life and his job. "No, that would be selfish of me," Said the princess. She thought it over and opened the door allowing him to step in. She had already got changed, so she wasn't all formal. She picture all the memories she had with Syaoran. She had to let him go.

She hug him and said, "Please come back home soon" Syaoran promised her that he would. So he kissed her forehead, and headed toward his house to gather his belongings. Sakura sat in her room wondering what she would do without Syaoran around. But nothing really crossed her mind. There was nothing to do without Syaoran so she came up with a plan. She grabbed a pad of paper and she used a pencil to engrave her words. She left the castle with no one noticing, as usual.

Soon after, Touya came upstairs and knocked on her door. "Sakura… Are you okay in there?" He knocked again. "Sakura.. ? Are you in there?" He knocked again, for the last time. "SAKURA!" he shouted. He used his foot kick down the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the note. "Shit." He said. He waked over to the bed and picked up the semi-crumpled piece of paper that was addressed to "To my dearest brother, Touya." The note read;

"Kicked down my door, I see.

You've got to stop doing that.

I've left to see Syaoran.

Please don't alert anyone. I don't want more drama then I have already caused.

I am so sorry.

I'll be back soon.

I love you,

Princess Sakura."

Touya crumpled the note, and smiled. "That little Twerp." He threw the note in the garbage. "Take care of her, kid." He said, to himself.

Sakura got to Syaoran's house. She peered through the open window, made sure that she was not in sight of the archeologist who was packing his duster. Sakura examined all open places that were possible for her to fit into with being noticed. She hid in the back of his war-like truck hiding underneath the brown blanket that held everything in securely. Luckily, Syaoran had placed everything else he grabbed in the front seat with him. She tried to stay put as long as Syaoran stopped the vehicle. 'We better get there soon' Sakura thought to herself. Once they got to where they would fly the helicopter to Egypt, she quickly jumped out and loaded herself in the very back of the helicopter so that she was in no sight of the driver. Mid-way to Egypt, She yawned allowing Syaoran to check what was hidden by the blanket , he grasped the blanket firmly as he pulled it away revealing the Princess.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
